


「eternal」danganronpa/reader imagines

by ghostiie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anyways, Bad Jokes, Christmas Fluff, Crushes, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Other, Smooching, Smut? Maybe, Suicide Attempt, THE TAGS THOUGH, Yandere, give them love, god i tagged so much, i think i missed some people, imagines i guess, some after!, some before the killing game, some during the killing game, they're all great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiie/pseuds/ghostiie
Summary: some imagines i made when i was a mod at a danganronpa imagines blog. these are the ones i could recover.tags will change. maybe.





	1. dresses

**The V3 Boys Receiving A Dress From Their Crossdressing S/O**

 

 

 

**Shuichi Saihara**

 

  * blush



 

  * like, he likes the dress but p l e a s e



 

  * don’t make him wear it what if ouma sees



 

  * but it’s so cute he loves it aw



 

  * after much pleading and convincing, he puts on the dress and



 

  * w o w



 

  * he never knew how great dresses feel. Huh!



 

  * his legs feel so free!



 

  * he's happy until ouma founds out whoops



 

  * cue endless teasing by your favorite purple liar.



 

  * (he wants you to make in another but he’s too shy)



 

  * (he also secretly wears the dress when he’s alone)



 

**Kokichi Ouma**

 

  * “s/o! You made me dress? I hate it!”



 

  * disappointed but not surprised



 

  * “Nishishi! That was a lie! I love it!” he gives you a bear hug aw



 

  * from that day on, he wears the dress everywhere.



 

  * if he ever gets questioned, he’ll always say:



 

  * “Why, my beloved s/o made it! I get that you’re jealous, but please!”



 

  * ~~demands~~ politely asks you to make another dress



 

  * you do and he’s literally that happiest boy ever  




 

  * ( he also thanks you with a kiss.)



 

**Ryoma Hoshi**

 

  * **“no”**



 

  * “Hoshii... Pleeaasee?”



 

  * he... doesn’t wear dresses...



 

  * “But I spent all this time to make you a dress Hoshi! Please? For me? You don’t have to wear it every day. Just try it on..”



 

  * he sighs and reluctantly puts on the dress



 

  * you silently laugh.



 

  * he looked super cute!



 

  * “Can I take this off now?”



 

  * “Aw, no not yet let me get my phone!”



 

  * “Your what”



 

  * too late you took the picture.



 

  * “delete it s/o.”



 

  * “Hmm.. Who should I send it to? Saihara? Maybe Kirumi or Tenko... Angie? Kaito too. Oh! I know! I’ll send it to Ouma! No, I’ll send it to everyone!”



 

  * he grabs a tennis ball and a rack from somewhere. Super convenient huh.



 

  * With one hit the tennis ball knocks the phone out of your hand



 

  * it also kind of cracked when it hit the floor but.



 

  * Hoshi scoops it up before you can and deletes the photo from existence



 

  * nobody can ever see the picture again



 

  * ..right..?



 

**Gonta Gokuhara**

 

  * that’s a pretty big dress s/o



 

  * can it handle Gonta’s muscles??



 

  * can it???



 

  * one way to find out I guess.



 

  * “Hey, Gonta! I made you a few dresses! Wanna try them?”



 

  * “Oh! Gonta would love to!”



 

  * Gonta touches the dress



 

  * it rips



 

  * gonta is heartbroken



 

  * you expected this though.



 

  * “No worries Gonta! I made a bunch of other dresses with different fabrics!”



 

  * feeling a bit happier, Gonta takes another dress. It doesn’t rip. So he just



 

  * puts it on



 

  * it looks tight on him.



 

  * a few seconds pass, then the dress starts ripping.



 

  * sad gonta



 

  * “Don’t worry! This is trial and error. You’ll find a good dress!”



 

  * after probably 80 ripped dresses, you find the dress perfect for him.



 

  * looks nice and comfy. Gonta looks happy.



 

  * You’re happy he’s happy. But you’re so tired.



 

  * he wraps you in a hug



 

  * but then the dress ripped



 

  * well shit



 

**Kiibo (K1B0? Keebo? Huh)**

  * A dress?



 

  * for him?



 

  * “Yeah! A dress! I’d look cute on you Kiibo!”



 

  * at least it’s not robot discrimination. He’s happy



 

  * you give him the dress. He stares at it.



 

  * “Well? Put it on!”



 

  * he’s kinda nervous uh give him time.



 

  * do couples usually make each other dresses? He’ll have to find out later.



 

  * nonetheless, he puts it on



 

  * he... He looks so cute



 

  * “Aww! Kiibo you’re so cute!”



 

  * C-Cute? Him? Error 666 hail satan cannot compute



 

  * all satanic stuff aside he’s a blushy boi



 

  * he appreciates the gesture so much!



 

**Korekiyo Shinguji**

 

  * huh? A dress?



 

  * sounds wonderful.



 

  * he looks like a girl HA



 

  * “Hm. I highly enjoy this s/o. Very nice fabrics you’ve used.”



 

  * you smile at his compliments.



 

  * “Ehh, Korekiyoo. It’s alright really!”



 

  * “Oh no, s/o. This dress is simply divine. Could you make me another one?” (he sounds so sarcastic i’m done)



 

  * “I’m glad you asked! I made you 10 more... I kind of got excited about making them..”



 

  * kisses your head and takes the dresses.



 

  * he wears them everyday !



 

**Rantaro Amami**

 

  * you told him you made dresses for him.



 

  * he was open to it and tried one on



 

  * he looks good like whoa



 

  * how can a guy rock a dress as well as him?



 

  * you’re speechless he looks so good



 

  * like he has no problem wearing the dresses in public



 

  * nobody can make fun of him because he looks so good



 

  * even Ouma has some trouble like hot damn



 

  * you two strut down the halls like some type of celebrities



 

  * hottest couple out there .



 

**Kaito Momota**

 

  * what



 

  * he can’t wear a dress he’s too manly!



 

  * takes you weeks to convince him to wear the dress



 

  * if he ever agrees, you’ll be sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone. Especially Ouma (since almost everyone has problems with ouma smh)



 

  * he looks pretty good not gonna lie



 

  * whoops look who came in



 

  * it’s ouma hey ouma



 

  * you totally didn’t call ouma just to embarrass kaito no



 

  * what kind of significant other would do that



 

  * no really where the heck did ouma come from he just barged in



 

  * kaito is screwed uh



 

  * ouma laughs at him and kaito threatens to beat him up



 

  * didn’t faze ouma at all he just walked out laughing



 

  * kaito takes off the dress and folds it neatly so he doesn’t wrinkle it or gets it dirty



 

  * proceeds to run after ouma



 

  * he secretly loved the dress though but shh



 

 

 

[ made in June 4th, 2017 ]

 


	2. yandere amami

 

**[lowkey cringing at this, not my best work...]**

 

**[yandere!rantaro/bullied!reader]**

 

• it hurts him so much when you come to him crying

• he hugs you and showers you with love and compliments

• but one day you come back, bloodied and bruised.

 

• “S/O, who did this to you?”

• “I-It was.. T-them..” you hiccupped before crying profusely.

• he’s by your side in seconds

• “Don’t worry s/o. They won’t bother you anymore..”

• “H-How? They won’t leave m-me alone... I’m just tired of everything Amami..”

• he doesn’t say anything, and prepares you a warm bath and mends your injuries.

• he totally pampers you, tending to your every need.

• little do you know what he’s up to.

• there are times when he acts a little... strange? 

• when you tell him about how people bully you, he has a weird look on his face

• and there are times... He’s not home for a while.

• what is he doing?

• do you really wanna know?

• of course, you do.

• Did you know that Amami has a basement in his house? Well, don’t worry. He never uses it.

• I mean, until now.

• one by one, he hunts down anyone that hurts you.

• he lures them with his charm and friendly looks, giving them a false sense of security.

• he invites them to his house once they become friends, offers them a drink or two.

• just a normal drink to them.

• but he just... accidentally slips a little something in the drink. That’s all.

• of course, Amami would never do something like this. But drastic times call for drastic measures.

• they soon fall asleep, the plan is going along nicely. 

• once they wake up, they’re in the comfortable environment of Amami’s basement.

• the next few hours are pure enjoyment for Amami.

• giving them the same pain they gave to his beloved s/o...

• even when they’re begging for him to stop.

• why would he? They are truly pathetic. They have no right to hurt you like that...

• after that, he leaves them for a while, before killing them very slowly.

• rinse and repeat.

• until you somehow walk into Amami torturing another one of your bullies.

• he didn’t see you yet, and you were about to run away, but somehow, you stayed.

• should you... Call the police..?

• should you really?

• you’ve never felt so conflicted before. On one side, your boyfriend is killing people...

• on the other... They are your bullies. 

• Amami turns around and you two make eye contact.

• he smiles at you, and you look at his hands.

• it’s bloody.. and scratched up 

• “s/ o... You’re not going to leave me... Right?”

• you glance at the hostage behind him. Their eyes look dead. You don’t want to think about what Amami did to them.

• “s/ o... Come with me. I told you they’d never bother you anymore..” he cups your cheek and gazes into your eyes. You feel sick.

• You look at Amami, and then you look at the hostage. They’re not breathing.

• “A-Amami... I...” 

 

• Well... What’re you going to do?

 

 

 

** [made September 30, 2017] **


	3. flower crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kind of cringing at this. i can't believe i published this...
> 
> anyways, should i do requests on this? i have a few more imagines left.

**Kaede, Rantaro, & Korekiyo w/ shy!reader**

**who makes them a flower crown**

 

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu**

 

  * she finds your shyness really cute!



 

  * she loves making you flustered it makes her happy



 

  * Even the smallest things like holding your hands make you stutter like crazy, and it honestly makes her feel accomplished! 



 

  * she drags you outside for a picnic because she wants to be the best girlfriend. bless her.



 

  * “C’mon s/o! Let’s go out! You’ve been inside all day!”



 

  * she takes you out to the park. It’s empty.



 

  * nobody really comes to the park anymore, huh?



 

  * Not a problem for Kaede!



 

  * she sits down on the grassy and flowery field, and you sit down with her.



 

  * she takes out the picnic basket and gets some snacks. While you were off picking flowers



 

  * “s/o? What’re you doing?”



 

  * “I-I made you a flower crown..” you shyly smiled at her and gave it to her. She stared at it with awe.



 

  * “s/ o... It’s so pretty! Thank you!” she smiled at you and placed the flower crown on her head.



 

  * you then did something unexpected



 

  * you... Hugged her!



 

  * she’s the one blushing now.



 

  * “I-I love you Kaede..”



 

  * She wrapped her arms around you and relaxed in your hold.



 

  * “I love you too, s/o..”



 

**Korekiyo Shinguji**

 

  * your shyness amuses him.



 

  * he thinks it’s strange that you’re so shy around people, but oh well. We all have our quirks, right?



 

  * but anyways,



 

  * the two of you wanted to go on a romantic walk



 

  * but you two got distracted by the flowers, nice weather, and beautiful sunset



 

  * by then, you two realized you were lost.



 

  * Korekiyo didn’t seem all that worried. He sat down on the ground and signaled you to sit down with him.



 

  * he started telling you a folklore story as he looked at the flowers. Somehow, he calmed you down a little bit.



 

  * while he was talking, you started picking at the flowers he was looking at.



 

  * “Mind if I ask what you’re making, s/o?” he asked you after a few minutes of you being quiet. Not that he wasn’t used to you being quiet.



 

  * “I.. um.. I made y-you a flower crown..”



 

  * he’s speechless.



 

  * “why... Thank you s/o! It looks beautiful.”



 

  * you blush and give him a big hug



 

  * he hugs you back



 

  * “I guess we should find our way back, s/o?” he stood up and helped you up.



 

  * he holds your hand the rest of the way.



  
  


**Rantaro Amami**

 

  * he likes your shyness



 

  * he really likes lightly teasing you and stuff



 

  * he loves your blush too. I mean, it’s so cute every time he sees it he dies inside !!



 

  * you two were just chilling at home and cuddling each other while watching T.V.



 

  * y’know, the basics.



 

  * the was a commercial about a flower crown kit for sale



 

  * your mind instantly wanders to Rantaro.



 

  * _‘I wonder how he’d look with a flower crown..’_



 

  * that's... Actually a really good idea. Hm!



 

  * you slip away from Rantaro’s hold. It felt nice, but it’ll have to wait.



 

  * you start working on a flower crown on the kitchen table. Rantaro didn’t give much thought at first, but then he slowly started getting interested in whatever you were doing.



 

  * when you came back inside with a few flowers, he just had to ask.



 

  * “What’re you doing s/o?”



 

  * “Nothing! Uh... Just a second..!”



 

  * he’s curious, but he just stays on his couch watching T.V, because it’s Keeping Up with the Kardashians goddammit.



 

  * You came back and cuddled back with him.



 

  * “Rantaro, I… m-made you something..”



 

  * “What is it?”



 

  * You fumble with the flower crown in your hand and give it to him.



 

  * he smiles instantly



 

  * “Aww, s/o! You made this for me?”



 

  * you blush heavily



 

  * “Do y-you like it?”



 

  * “I love it.” he tells you sincerely. 



 

  * you blush even more as he puts on the flower crown.



 

  * your entire face was red as you pulled him into a big bear hug.



 

  * forget the dramatic and petty life of the Kardashian family, this is WAY more important.



 

  * he pulls you closer to him, the two of you cuddling up on the couch as the show continued to play.



 

 

 

[ **made September 17, 2017** **** ****]


	4. smooches

**The V3 boys & kissing their s/o for the first time**

 

 

 

**Shuichi Saihara**

 

  * He's nervous.



 

  * VERY NERVOUS



 

  * He honestly doesn't know what he's doing, and just goes with the flow.



 

  * And he NEVER makes the first move. Never ever. It's just not his thing.



 

  * But when it finally happens, it's just



 

  * Wow



 

  * For someone with no experience, he's pretty decent.



 

  * After that, he's just blushing like mad



  


**Kokichi Ouma**

 

  * Of course, he's kissed someone before!



 

  * He's lying about that, but he's a great kisser!



 

  * That was also a lie.



 

  * But he's not going to flat out ask you to kiss him!



 

  * He'd rather have you ask, OR make the first move. Just to stroke his ego a bit.



 

  * Kokichi isn't that bad of a kisser. Sure, he's a little bit rough, and kind of hasty. But not that bad.



 

  * He would most likely brag about it to everyone.



  


**Rantaro Amami**

 

  * He definitely makes the first move.



 

  * And oh man, he says he never kissed anyone but that's probably bull.



 

  * A guy with "no experience" somehow kisses like an expert.



 

  * He acts confident, but he's secretly screaming at himself.



 

  * _'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'_



 

  * _'YOU FUCKED UP THERE'S NO GOING BACK'_



 

  * He's kind of smug about it, especially if it was your first kiss too.



  


**Gonta Gokuhara**

 

  * He's also very nervous.



 

  * He also wouldn't make the first move. Gentlemen don't usually go for the kiss! They ask for permission first! But he's too shy to ask...



 

  * If you two ever kiss, it'd be by accident.



 

  * A very nice accident. Even if it wasn't on purpose, it was possibly the softest kiss ever. Gonta is a true gentleman!



 

  * Even so, he's ashamed of himself and instantly apologizes to you.



 

  * 50 times.



 

  * You forgive him, of course! Accidently kissing you doesn't make him ungentlemanly!



 

  * Even after a few months, he's not over it.



  


**Korekiyo Shinguji**

 

  * He's honestly pretty pumped on the inside.



 

  * But also nervous.



 

  * One question he always had was how is he gonna kiss you? He's either going to take off his mask or he kisses you with the mask...



 

  * He just... unzips the mouth part and goes for it.



 

  * You're confused, but you just go with it. You were kind of into it, I mean, he was pretty good at kissing.



 

  * The entire time, he's just thinking how wonderful humanity is.



  


**K1-B0**

 

  * He's so excited. He never knew how kissing felt! And now that he's in a relationship with you, he can experience it!



 

  * How? Who knows. When? Who cares?



 

  * Sooner than he thought, though. He wasn't prepared for you to just swoop in and go for a kiss.



 

  * He's in shock when your lips meet.



 

  * He didn't know what to do but stare at you.



 

  * So shocked he actually crashed.



 

  * Whoops. He enjoyed the kiss though. You did, too.



  


**Ryoma Hoshi**

 

  * If he could, he'd totally kiss you already.



 

  * But height differences are a bitch, eh?



 

  * That won't stop him, though.



 

  * "Hey, s/o. Come down here."



 

  * You bend down to his height.



 

  * And he just



 

  * Kisses you. No warning!



 

  * He was a good kisser, though. Like, really good.



 

  * After that, he just leaves.



  


**Kaito Momota**

 

  * The guy with the most confidence.



 

  * He's gonna make the first move, no doubt about it. Even with no experience. (or maybe he does have experience?)



 

  * He's an average kisser, but he has so much energy that it seems like he knows what he's doing.



 

  * And you bet he's gonna tell everyone he kissed you. He's just that proud of himself.



 

 

**[ made March 15th, 2017 ]**

 

 

 

 


	5. crushes

**Rantaro, Hoshi, and Gonta having a crush**   


 

 

 

 

**Rantaro Amami**

  


  * Super chill at first



 

  * But then realization hits



 

  * Oh shoot he _loves_ you



 

  * Then he starts hanging around you more



 

  * He tells shitty jokes.  **really shitty jokes.**



 

  * But then while you two were eating together during lunch he just



 

  * “Hey, I think you’re cute.”



 

  * You choked on your food



 

  * “T-Thanks Amami!" you smiled at him as you tried to fight back your coughs.



 

  * You just dismiss his comment



 

  * Why do you torture this poor avocado



 

  * He tries again the next day while you two were walking along the park



 

  * “Uh, hey s/o I need to tell you something..”



 

  * “Sure. Tell me.”



 

  * He looks right into your eyes and takes a deep breath.



 

  * “I.. I really like you. Like, uh... like-like you.”



 

  * “Aw, I like you too Amami! You’re a really great friend!”



 

  * what



 

  * You kissed his cheek and laughed



 

  * “Ahaha, I’m kidding! I like-like you too!”



 

  * He breathes a sigh of relief and takes your hand.



 

  * “God, s/o. You almost gave me a heart attack..”



 

  * “Ha! It was totally worth it though. Your face was priceless! Hahaha!”



  


**Gonta Gokuhara**

 

  * Gonta wants to be the best gentleman to s/o!



 

  * Legit takes him three months to even realize his feelings for you



 

  * Even if he does realize he’ll ignore it because it’s not gentlemanly!



 

  * “Hey, Gonta! Look what I found! A butterfly!”



 

  * “Oh! It looks beautiful!”



 

  * “What do you wanna call it?”



 

  * “Gonta will name it s/o! It looks just as beautiful as them!”



 

  * Smooth bug boi



 

  * You just look at him and blush



 

  * Gonta, what a pure gentleman!



 

  * Ok that’s it you’re telling him right now.



 

  * “Hey... Gonta..”



 

  * “Yes, s/o?”



 

  * He just stares at you with his beautiful pure eyes filled with hope, amazing hope and purity and genuine care for you. What did you do to deserve such an amazing person? The Earth has been blessed by his appearance. No, he’s too good for this world! Too pure. You must not taint such a beautiful pure amazing heart such as Gonta, who is a true gentleman.



 

  * “You have lovely eyes Gonta”



 

  * shit you did it again you wuss



 

  * “O-Oh! Gonta has never been told something as nice as that! Gonta thinks s/o also has lovely eyes!”



 

  * Pure bug boy blushes as he looks down



 

  * **AAAHHHHH**



 

  * **protect him!!!!**



 

  * This man deserves all the love and appreciation in the world. Because Gonta is the one I, s/o, love for all eternity.



 

  * “G-Gonta loves you too s/o!”



 

  * crap you said that out loud you moron...



 

  * “Ahaha, Soo, you wanna look for more bugs?” you asked awkwardly. He smiles the purest smile



 

  * “Of course! Gonta loves looking for bugs with s/o!”



 

  * He just scoops you up and carries you around.



 

  * Good ending?



  


**Ryoma Hoshi**

 

  * The moment he laid eyes on you, he knew he loved you.



 

  * He loved you so much.



 

  * But...



 

  * You don’t deserve a murderer like him. You’re an angel.



 

  * You thought Gonta took forever to confess?



 

  * If you’re lucky enough he’ll confess to you.



 

  * But psh c’mon, Hoshi? Confess to you? Unheard of!



 

  * But it’s just so obvious it hurts!



 

 

  * he’s suffering, please just tell him!!!



 

  * He might as well not even try. He has no chance.



 

  * Then swoops in Ouma here to fuck everything up ( _jk i love ouma)_



 

  * A _certain_ purple haired shortie slipped a note in Hoshi’s locker, and one in yours.



 

  * For Hoshi it said:



 

  * “ _Oh, Ryoma! I’m just so in love love with you! I can’t hold it in anymore, I must confess to you, my darling! (^.^)_



 

_Please meet me on the rooftop, which is conveniently open! Kyaa!!! I’m so excited my heart goes doki-doki desu!! Nyaa I’ll be waiting for you!!~”_

 

  * And for you, it said:



 

  * _“Meet me at the rooftop. I need to talk to you. Totally not shady stuff I swear.”_



 

  * Hm, that sounds shady. Let’s go to the rooftop!



 

  * You ran up the stairs and burst open the doors.



 

  * You looked around. No one was there. Was this letter a prank..?



 

  * You sighed sadly and turned your back, heading downstairs.



 

  * As you were trudging down, you tripped over something.



 

  * Or someone.



 

  * “Hoshi?”



 

  * “s/o?”



 

  * “Were _you_ the one who sent me this note?” you asked, pointing to the note you dropped on the floor.



 

  * “I dunno did you send me this?” he gestured to the purple note in his hands. One look and you knew.



 

  * “ _Ouma..”_



 

  * You could hear his nishishi-ing from here.



 

  * “Oh well. It now or never, I guess. s/o, I really like you.”



 

  * “Whoa, that’s real sudden coming from you. But I feel the same... Haha.”



 

  * You got up and offered a hand to him. He took it graciously.



 

  * “Well. You wanna get lunch?” you asked him. He nodded.



 

  * “Yeah. Sure."



 

[ made September 12, 2017 ]

 

(this was actually my first imagine I made! oh, the nostalgia...)


	6. forensics

**Shuichi & Korekiyo w/ an s/o who's a forensic medic (and loves her job, I guess.)**

 

**Shuichi Saihara**

 

  * Dream team right here.



 

  * He’s really relieved you’re there. You make everything easier for him. 



 

  * He actually looks up to you and thinks you’re really cool. Especially the way you handle the bodies and such.



 

  * He’s not one to question your interests. He’s a detective after all.



 

  * Secretly wondering how you don’t puke. I mean, poking and looking at dead bodies. Just **_looking_** at a body makes him uncomfortable.



 

  * how do you do it s/o



 

  * Also, since you’re doing forensic stuff you have to be somewhat smart and logical, so you help him during the class trials.



 

  * heck everyone’s grateful for you.



  
  


**Korekiyo Shinguji**

 

  * Ah, human culture. Such a magnificent thing.



 

  * Oh, what’s this? S/O? The Ultimate Forensic Medic? Such a title.



 

  * You’re truly a work of art to Korekiyo.



 

  * Not to mention how helpful you are to everyone.



 

  * He’d tell you folklore stories, and you tell him the daily adventures of being a forensic medic and the type of shit you’d see.



 

  * (it was some pretty messed up stuff but)



 

  * He’s super interested but you can’t see it due to his mask wow



 

  * a strange yet great couple.



 

 

[ made september 17, 2017 ]


	7. first date

**Amami & s/o on their first date**

 

 

 

 

 

• he’d be open to wherever you wanted to go.

 

• wanna go to the park? Cool. Wanna go to the movies? ‘Kay. Wanna go to the pool? Perfect he can see you in a swimsuit. Strip club? Hell yeah let’s go

 

• but you two settle on going to the boardwalk.

  
• But there was a little issue. Mainly the fact that YOU'RE MISSING ALREADY.

 

• you were by his side a second ago, and now you’re gone.

 

• poof. abracadabra. ~~Himiko, I know you’re behind this.~~

 

• chill avocado on the outside, nervous avocado on the inside.

 

• walks at a brisk pace to find you when he realized

 

• he can just call you.

 

• wow.

 

• so he calls you and asks where the fuck you were.

 

• “Hehe, sorry Amami! I just got caught up on someone selling _(favorite food)_ and I kinda went to get some. And then I saw this really cool ride where it like, sways back and forth and then goes upside down! That was cool I wanna go on it. Hey, you wanna join me?”

 

• legit had no idea what you said you were talking a mile a minute

 

• “Uh... Sure. Where are you?”

 

• “Silly! I just told you! It’s that ride that sways back an’ forth and then goes upside do- oooh! Are those (favorite food)?! Sorry Amami, I gotta go get something!”

 

• “No, wait, s/o-”

 

• too late you hung up

 

• just sighs

 

• “Hmm. Alright. So they said that they saw someone selling (favorite food) huh..” Amami started wondering around where most people sold food. He saw a ride the went upside down, with the people riding it screaming hysterically.

  
• bingo, he found one clue. He watches the people riding the ride start getting off once the ride it over, he looks for you to see if you were there.

 

• bingo x2, there you are.

 

• “s/o. Where were you?” he asked you, putting a protective arm around your shoulder.

 

• “Ughh... Amamii~... I feel sick... That ride thing was so awesome...”

 

• cue a loud sigh from Amami. But he can't stay mad at you, you're only having fun.

 

• “Okay, s/o. Let’s go sit down for a bit?” Amami leads you to a nearby bench. You sat down sluggishly

 

• “Haha... I’m sorry Amami. I kinda got too excited... bleh” you apologized sheepishly

 

• “It’s fine. You want me to get you some water?”

 

• “Yes please..”

 

• He gives you a water bottle. You chugged it down and lied there for a few seconds.

 

• “Okay! I’m fine now! Where you wanna go?” you immediately shot up from your seat.

 

• “Hm... Well, I guess we can go on a few rides. Not whatever ride you were on, though.”

 

• the next few hours are super fun.

 

• and you didn’t even throw up! Good job s/o.

 

• Once it’s sundown, you two sit on the sand and watched the ocean.

 

• “I had loads of fun today Amami! So what’re we gonna do the next date?”

 

• “Eh. I was thinking we could just stay at home. Maybe watch a movie?"

 

• “Sure. Whatever you wanna do Amami!”

 

• He kisses your cheek softly

 

• blushy s/o

 

• happy avocado

 

 **[** made September 22 (or 23) 2017]


	8. lmao yeet

Sup y'all. I'm takin' requests, so if you want an imagine just comment on whatever chapter and I'll probably do it uwu

k thx bye


	10. bitch lasagna

Whoa, it's been a while! Sorry about the lack of updates! I swear I'm working on them. I've been trying to focus on school and stuff. Hopefully, I'll be able to post a chapter tomorrow or on the weekend. Thanks for being patient uwu!

 

k thx bye 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> subscribe to pewdiepie.


	11. online crush

**Ibuki & Chiaki having an online crush who attempted suicide **

 

ok so obviously, a trigger warning for suicide attempts and stuff. enjoy please uwu

 

**Ibuki Mioda**

 

  * she has no idea how she met you,



 

  * it was just like, poof! You existed! And you’re here!



 

  * she absolutely loves talking to you about.. whatever really!



 

  * whenever she sees that you’re online, her heart races, her cheeks become warm, and her day becomes much better!



 

  * Ibuki loves you! Not platonic love... It’s love-love!



 

  * She thought this over for a long time, what’s the best way to show you how much she loves you?



 

  * ooh! A song! She’ll write you a song!



 

  * weeks went by, she kept nice conversations with you as she worked on her song.



 

  * she couldn’t help but notice how.. Quiet you were.



 

  * your responses were short and vague. Ibuki was worried about you.



 

  * deciding that today was the day to tell you, Ibuki nervously got on her phone and messaged you.



 

  * “Heya (c/n)! Ibuki has a surprise for you!”



 

  * “What is it…?”



 

  * “Ehehe, Ibuki made a song! Wanna hear it?”



 

  * “Maybe later. I’m busy.”



 

  * “Oh! Ibuki understands! When will you be free?”



 

  * she waited for a few minutes.



 

  * minutes turned into hours.



 

  * hours turned into days.



 

  * days turned into weeks…



 

  * weeks turned into months.



 

  * Ibuki was heartbroken. Was she never gonna talk to you again?



 

  * Feeling lonely and confused, she gave up all hope of you talking to her.



 

  * until one miraculous day, she got a chat message.



 

  * “Hey, Ibuki.”



 

  * "(c/n)!! Ibuki was so worried about you! Are you okay?”



 

  * “Yeah. Sorry about ghosting you. Some personal things came up.”



 

  * “Like what? If you mind Ibuki asking?”



 

  * “Uhm.. Well, I tried committing suicide..”



 

  * Ibuki’s stomach did a flip flop, and she had the desperate urge to hug you, even if you were both behind a screen.



 

  * Of course.. Why didn’t she notice earlier? The way you’ve been acting. She was literally speechless.



 

  * “Oh no, (c/n)! Ibuki is so glad you’re still here! Just remember that Ibuki loves you very much!”



 

  * “Haha, thanks Ibuki! So what did you want to tell me?”



 

  * “Oh, nothing much! Ibuki doesn’t think it’s that important right now!”



 

  * perhaps she’ll tell you another time, when she’s more confident. Right now, she has a lot to catch up on.



 

**Chiaki Nanami**

  
• She met you during a heated online debate about a certain sequel to a much-loved game. Some said it ruined the series, others said it made the series better. You were on the latter, and so was she. You gave out some pretty good points, and she was oddly impressed by you.

  
  
• She decided to privately DM you, and the two of you hit it off fairly quickly.

 

  
• She texted you after playing a dating sim (and sucking at it. She got the bad ending five times in a row..) because she wanted to know the best ways to talk to you.

  
  
• Was she in love with you? Maayybee...

  
  
• Was she interested in you, not in a platonic way? Fine, yes she was.

  
  
• ’Okay Chiaki, just relax! It’s just like the game… except without the answers in a box… It’s fine!’ she gave herself a pep talk when she decided, after nearly two years of talking to you, to confess her feelings.

  
  
• “Hey c/n. Can I talk to you for a bit?”

  
  
• “Maybe later. I have to do something.”

  
  
• “Oh. Alright.”

  
  
• At first, she wasn’t that worried that you didn’t answer after a few hours. You had a life of your own, anyways. Only after a few weeks had passed when she started getting a little worried.

  
  
• She texted you a few times, but you never answered. Was this... a game over?

  
  
• She missed talking to you. She wants to speak to you again...

  
  
• A few months pass by and she gets a notification. From you?!

  
  
• Her palms were sweaty, she almost dropped her phone as she nervously read your text.

  
  
• “Hey, Chiaki. I’m really really sorry about leaving you out like that. I tried to commit suicide and… well, I thought you deserved an explanation.”

  
  
• She read the message over and over, her heart struck with grief. ’You.. tried to kill yourself..?’

  
  
• She felt terrible. She couldn’t even help you when you needed it the most.

  
  
• “Oh my God. c/n, I’m so sorry. I’m glad you’re okay! I.. I wish I was more useful.”

  
  
• “It’s no problem Chiaki. I’m glad I have you at least. I.. kinda regret my decision. I would’ve left behind great people like you.”

 

  
• Her heart fluttered. You were alive.. and that’s what mattered most. She’ll tell you her feelings later.

 

**[ made November 22, 2017 ]**


	12. mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh damn, an imagine that was made recently! wow

**Kaede, Kirumi, Maki, Tenko, & Miu reacting to their s/o calling them mom**

 

 

 

 

**Kirumi Toujo**

 

• Oh god

• First Kokichi and now you?

• She doesn’t understand why everyone refers to her as ‘mom’. She’s your girlfriend, not a parent.

• She kindly asks you to stop, but do you? Yes. Because you totally respect your girlfriend maid’s wishes.

• You just secretly call her mom.

 

 

**Miu Iruma**

 

• She’s not your fuckin’ mom and she’ll tell you that.

• She prefers  _mommy_. If you’re gonna call her mom at least let it be kinky.

• She actually kind of likes it! Has a sort of sound to it. Or maybe it’s because it’s you who’s saying it.

 

 

**Kaede Akamatsu**

 

• Uh??? She’s not your mom. Maybe you called her that by mistake.

• You tell her it wasn’t a mistake. She’s blushing now. Is she like your mom now?

• Is Kaede even mom-worthy? She is, you keep on reassuring her.

• Kaede doesn’t mind you calling her mom! Makes her feel responsible for some reason.

 

 

 

 

**Maki Harukawa**

 

• The moment the word ‘mom’ left your mouth, a knife was already in her hands.

• She hesitated of course because she loves you and doesn’t want to hurt you. But  **don’t call her mom.**

• You don’t listen. Do you want to die s/o?

• She’s kidding. She won’t kill you. Not on purpose at least.

• Maki hates the fact you still call her mom no matter how many times she threatens you.

 

 

 

 

**Tenko Chabashira**

 

• She was doing her normal thing, practicing aikido and you bounced up to her.

• Yikes. Be careful s/o! Tenko’s practicing aikido.

• “Wow! You’re doing great, mom!”

• Mom?? What??

• She’s so confused she accidentally flipped you.

• She instantly apologizes and you forgive her.

• Tenko’s still thinking about what the fuck just happened?

• How can Tenko be your mom  _and_  your girlfriend? How does that work?

• C-Can Tenko be a good mom at least?

• Well, she  _thinks_ she’s a pretty good girlfriend, so maybe she can be?

• Tenko’s still confused after a few weeks but doesn’t mind if you call her mom.

 

**[ made april 18th 2018 ]**


	13. photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally nobody asked for this. ya girl is a certified genius.

**Shuichi, Ryoma, & Kaito with an s/o who likes photography**

 

 

 

 

**Shuichi Saihara**

 

  * He's really camera shy, so he'll often beg you to not take pictures of him.



 

  * He secretly loves it when you do though. You compliment him and his self-confidence goes through the roof.



 

  * "Hey, hey Shuichi! Say cheese!" you suddenly ambush with your camera while he was reading a book.



 

  * He jumped a little and you took a picture.



 

  * "Aww, you look so cute!"



 

  * "s/o, please delete that.." he asked you as he blushed at your gushing. You simply laughed and walked away, still looking at his picture.



 

  * Well, at least you're doing what you love.



 

  
  


**Kaito Momota**

 

  * Pictures? Sure! He loves pictures! So he's totally fine with you taking pictures too! He takes pictures sometimes!



 

  * They're really blurry, but he's trying.



 

  * You often take pictures of him while he's sleeping. Not that you're a creep or anything! He just looks really good while he's sleeping.



 

  * I mean, come on. He's a beautiful man, isn't he?



  
  


**Ryoma Hoshi**

 

  * He's fine with you liking photography. You do you s/o.



 

  * But he has a problem with you trying to take his picture.



 

  * He doesn't really deserve to be in your gallery, really...



 

  * "Aw~! C'mon Ryoma! Can you smile just for me?” you begged him for the millionth time.



 

  * No. Don’t do this, s/o.



 

  * You secretly have an entire photo album dedicated to him. You don’t tell him.



 

**[ bruh idk when i made this, like November or something ]**


	14. christmas stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this for a friend i use to have, so i had to dig into old tumblr to find it :(
> 
> so take a shot everytime the word christmas appears. but merry christmas to everyone!! if ya don't celebrate it then happy winter break!!

**Ibuki, Miu, and Kokichi Christmas HC's**

 

 

**Ibuki Mioda**

 

○ Ibuki LOVES Christmas. She has an entire collection of ugly sweaters for you two to wear.

○ Prepare for no sleep at all because Ibuki will wake you up at 3 in the morning and not let you sleep until she’s tired.

○ And since she loves Christmas, she also loves giving you presents!

○ She also loves getting them, but she’s in the Christmas spirit.

○ Christmas songs galore. She’ll even sing some herself.

○ It won’t be that good, but Ibuki gets an A for effort.

○ After Ibuki calms down and opened all her presents, you both settle down for some nice hot chocolate and watch cheesy Christmas movies.

○ And some more bouncing and singing around. Hot chocolate makes her hyper.

○ Overall, good day.

 

**Miu Iruma**

 

○ She doesn’t get up until 4. In the afternoon.

○ Instant ‘oh shit’ moment. She promised that you’d eat breakfast together.

○ With some quick thinking from her genius brain, she gets dressed and tells you to get in the car.

○ Where’re you going? To Mcdonalds of course. They should be open by now.

○ They are, but there’s a long line. Yay.

○ You and Iruma just listen to Christmas music on the radio while you wait.

○ Two words. Mariah Carey.

○ Finally, the line cuts down and you two can order.

○ After Iruma orders whatever, and you just order a cookie, you wait even more.

○ By now, you already memorized all the lyrics to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You’.

○ Once you finally get your food, Iruma drives back home and sets the table.

○ Yes, you’re eating that one cookie you ordered from Mcdonalds for “breakfast”.

○ You started to eat your cookie, but Iruma stopped you.

○ She has a present for you! Because you’re her lovely s/o.

○ You open your present. It’s…

○ Oh my God Iruma no

○  _Iruma honey please_

○ It’s a dildo.

○ Merry Christmas ______.

**Kokichi Ouma**

 

 

○ Like Ibuki, he loves Christmas. But for an entirely different reason.

○ Yeah, sure, the ugly sweaters are nice, but he sees Christmas as a chance for pranking.

○ Good luck ______.

○ The first thing he does is wake you up by jumping on your bed.

○ If that doesn’t work he’ll scream in your ear. He wants to open the presents!

○ You stumble out of bed and slump down to the living room where all the presents are.

○ You almost didn’t see that he replaced the ornaments with…

○ Dildos. I wonder who he got them from.

○ Whatever. Kokichi gives you a gift and you opened it.

○ It blew up. Not a big explosion, and it didn’t really hurt you. It was just surprising.

○ Just a harmless prank…

○ You spend the whole day trying to avoid his pranks.

○ Don’t worry he’ll make it up to you.

○ Even though you spent most of your Christmas fearing for your life, at least it was with Kokichi.

 

**[ made December 25th, 2017 ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps, if the person who i wrote this for is reading this, i really miss you :((


	15. occultist s/o

**Makoto, Kyoko, & Aoi w/an s/o who's the SHSL Occultist and is embarrassed about their talent so they keep it a secret (and also really aloof & cold to others)**

 

**Makoto Naegi**

• To be honest, he was a tad bit scared of you.

• Not because you looked scary! It's just because you were so quiet. You reminded him of Kirigiri.

• The first time he spoke to you was during a Class Trial.

• He was discussing the body when you suddenly spoke up.

• "Have you ever considered that they committed suicide?"

• He didn't really want to think of it, but when Kirigiri nodded and agreed with you, he had to acknowledge the fact that one of his friends killed himself.

• But he's impressed that you figured it out so quickly.

• That was the first time he spoke to you in a while, but he made it his mission to at least become friends with you.

• You were a bit suspicious and shooed him away, but that didn't stop Makoto.

• He spent so much time with you. And you kind of liked it. You confided in him with everything, including your talent. Which he doesn't mind.

• And imagine how he felt when you told him you had a *tiny* interest in him.

• He likes you too! He just thought he was the one who had to tell you.

• He happily accepts, and he saw you smile for the first time.

• If he wasn't blushing before he's definitely blushing now.

  
**Kyoko Kirigiri**

• She likes you. But she won't tell you that.

• You were alluring to her. You were mysterious, quiet, yet you had a strange aura to the detective. She didn't even know your talent.

• Kyoko didn't see you too often. So what made her fall so hard in love with you?

• Your intelligence.

• That wasn't the only thing that she admired about you, but she enjoyed your logic. It was like a breath of fresh air.

• You were the only one who completely understood her way of thinking.

• She wanted to speak to you, but how?

• You never spoke to her except during Class Trials.

• After a few days of watching you, she decided to make her move.

• She took a seat next to you in the Dining Hall. She knew you hung around here once everyone left.

• "s/o. Good job during the last trial," she told you blankly.

• "Thank you?" you replied, unsure by the tone of he voice if she was disappointed or not.

• "If you mind me asking, how did you figure out who the murderer was that quickly?"

• You bit your lip and fumbled with your hands.

• "Well, uhm... I... the way the body was positioned was really familiar to me."

• "Familiar? What do you mean by that?"

• "Because I'm the Ulti... I mean I kind of know some stuff about occults and stuff..."

• "Is that your talent?"

• You hesitated before nodding slowly.

• "I'm trusting you with this, but yeah. I know it's pretty weird, but..."

• "No." she shook her head. "I think it's interesting."

• You looked down and laughed nervously.

• "Haha. You really think so?"

• Kyoko nodded, giving you a small smile and nodded.

• Perhaps this was a start of something special?

  
**Aoi Asahina**

• Aoi wondered why you would always go off on your own. You were so quiet and you never participated in conversations unless you're in a class trial.

•She wanted to be your friend! (and maybe a little more). And there's only one thing that can bring two people together.

• Donuts!

• Every. Single. Day. She would invite you to eat some donuts with her and Sakura.

• And you would decline every single time.

• But she wouldn't give up or her name isn't Aoi Asahina!

• She'd lowkey get on your nerves, but oddly enough you sort of enjoyed her company. So you caved in and accepted her invitations.

• And thus, began you and Aoi's lovely friendship. Every day you, her, and Sakura would eat donuts and drink tea together.

• In fact, the two of you became *ahem*, romantically involved...

• And you actually felt really comfortable around her!

• You were eating donuts with Aoi late at night in an attempt to get her sleepy. It didn't work, so you both just started chatting with each other, and you were enjoying the time with Aoi.

• Well, until she asked about your talent.

• You ignored her question, and she asked you again.

• "Hey, s/o, what's your talent anyway? I don't think you told anybody?"

• "Mmm... It's... kind of weird..."

• Aoi told you she doesn't care! Just tell her!!

• "It's... I'm The Ultimate Occultist. I'm not creepy or anything! I really hate it, though. And I understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore and--"

• "s/o, s/o!" Aoi cupped your face in her hands and quietly shushed you. "I'd never want to break up with you! I really like being with you, and I wouldn't want it to any other way," she told you sincerely.

• You stared at her in shock, tears welling up in your eyes. You never expected this from her. But it made you feel so happy... She still liked you, even if your talent was deemed creepy to most people.

• The two of you sat there for a while, crying and hugging each other.

 

 

 

[Made sometime in 2017, but I finished the imagine just a week ago!]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been dead for a while, but I'm back now. Hopefully, I will be able to finish up the requests. Apologies if you've been waiting a while! I promise I'll get to it.


End file.
